A Love Story
by Reject Product Saka
Summary: He loves him, who loves her, who loves she, who loves he? Shonen-ai and Shojo-ai. Written on sugar...very odd little fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha was created by Rumiko Takahashi...and doesn't...belong...to me. -___-  
  
Summary: He loves him, who loves her, who loves she, who loves he?  
  
Pairings: ?  
  
Warnings: Shonen-ai and shojo-ai. If you don't like, scram. There is a lot of Japanese (romaji) in here. This WILL make your eyes bug out...whether in mirth, fear, or spite, I'm not sure.  
  
A/N: Dear god, this was not meant to be serious. It's not even meant to be a "serious" comedy, so get if you're going to criticize me on that aspect. Although, feel free to scream your head off at me about:  
  
the random use of romaji the bad story structure the horrid summary  
  
---  
  
| A Love Story |  
  
All he does his complain and complain and complain. And stare and eat and sleep and fight. And fight some more, and laugh at her, get slapped, and sulk. And maybe that's a good thing. It gives him lots of time to contemplate over that Styrofoam bowl of ramen he stole from her. How much of that *is* contemplating? He crouches in his bright red haori, and slurps his ramen, and stares pointedly at the closet tree. We conclude he is *trying* to think. Finishing his bowl of ramen, he throws it over his shoulder into the underbrush.  
  
He smiles at the world, and for all he knows, they smile back. Lying horizontally by the fire – would it be possible to lie vertically? – he smiles at the girls, and they smile back. Presumably. The kitsune boy glares at him, but feigns sleep when he looks his way. He only smiles broader, and begins to play with his staff. The firelight reflects brightly off of the golden shaft. He doesn't mind, just keeps on smiling.  
If only he had a *person* to play with rather than a monk's staff. He stops smiling, to think, and unlike our other specimen, he *does* actually think. He discovers, quite quickly, and curses himself for not already doing so, that he is lying behind two fabulous girls, their backs exposed to him, one, he notices lecherously, who has an extremely wonderful ass. Moving silently with all the still he has, his arm snakes out, slowly, painfully slow, to touch – a Styrofoam bowl flies out of *nowhere* and hits him on the head.  
  
She frowns, turning around slowly. She had felt a presence behind her at a disturbing area – after all, our unconscious friend is not all that skilled. Her eyes widen slightly – the predator is lying unconscious on the ground, knocked out by a noodle bowl. She holds back a laugh, and instead, nudges his body away from her slightly with her foot, and stares at the other female chattering away. The firelight lights up her angelic face, and she notices she has some sort of...was that what she called it? Make-up. Smiling slightly, she scoots closer to the other girl, all the while maneuvering her leg to push the monk's body farther away.  
  
Deep in the forest – well, not that far – a loud, strangled scream is heard.  
  
She smiles back at the other girl, and stops talking, noticing her beautiful eyes are glittering. Frowning, she wraps an arm about her shoulders, comforting her. She asks what's wrong, and the other bursts out laughing.  
He awakens, and nearly pounces her, still smiling that ingenious smile. She screams, and the one being hugged punches him, hard, in the face. Then someone else screams loudly in the forest, of course, prompting everyone to scream.  
  
"Kagome-chan! What was that?"  
  
"Ano...I think it was Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kagome-sama...are you sure?"  
  
"H-Hai! We have to go find him!"  
  
Standing – Miroku is still clinging to Sango – they rushed off in the direction their senses led them. The trio found a certain white-haired hanyou standing on the side of the road, staring at what appeared to be his hands in the faint glow of the firelight.  
  
"Inuyasha! Daijoubu!" Kagome cried, rushing forth. However, a hand reached out to restrain her.  
  
"N-Nani?" the schoolgirl cried, staring with luminous eyes up at the hanyou.  
  
"Miroku..." he croaked, face hidden in the shadows cast over him.  
  
"Hai, Inuyasha?"  
  
"I...I..." The hanyou pushed Kagome back and began to stumble up the path. "I...I LOVE YOU, MIROKU!"  
  
"Demo...Inuyasha...Gomen nasai, demo, I don't like..."  
  
"Miroku, god dammit! You're mine!"  
  
"Kagome-sama! Tasukete!"  
  
Miroku sported a deer-in-headlights expression as the white-haired hanyou began to chase him down, eyes shining hearts.  
  
"MIROKU! AISHITERU!"  
  
"SANGO! TASUUUUKETEEEEE!"  
  
The monk grabbed hold of the demon huntress, wrapping his arms tightly about her.  
  
"What are you doing? RUN!" Miroku cried, pushing her.  
  
"MI-RO-KU!"  
  
Sango had no choice but to run as well, the monk clinging onto her for dear life as the hanyou pursued. Kagome whined, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha...I thought you loved me, Inuyasha! I'll...I'll have to make you love me!"  
  
Crying, the schoolgirl ran after the mad hanyou, proclaiming her love in loud, whiny tones.  
  
"INUYASHA! AISHITERU! ONEGAI! INUYASHA!"  
  
"MIROKU! AISHITERUUUUU!"  
  
"RUN FASTER, SANGO!"  
  
"TASUKETEEEEEEE!"  
  
Meanwhile, the kitsune boy sleeps contentedly by the fire. "Idiots..." He giggles, gets up, and begins to dig through Kagome's bag.  
  
| Owari! | 


End file.
